


Irresistible

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 3 am isn't a good time for me OR Ashe
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Irresistible

Sylvain pushed his hand harder on Ashe's head, gripping his hair with long fingers. "I think you're a little slut. That's what you are," the redhead growled as he held the younger's face over the edge of the wall. Ashe's face was greeted with the cold of air above large waterfalls. His small hands gripped the freezing concrete. 

"Stop it," he whined, feeling Sylvain rub up against his rear. "I-I'm n-" He was quickly interrupted. 

"Shut it. How many cocks have been in that yappy little mouth?" The taller teased aggressively, giving a small thrust and pushing Ashe against the stone. 

Ashe's face started to become engulfed with a rose color, but he couldn't find any words to retaliate with. A good reaction to Sylvain. The taller took a free hand and rubbed down the shorter's thigh. "You're so pretty, Ashe. I wouldn't doubt anyone could resist wanting to use you." He reached further down and dipped his fingertips into his pants. 

"Sylvain!" 

"I bet you fucked to get into Garreg Mach, didn't you?" He inched his hand closer to Ashe's dick. "You could use that little body for anything." His voice lowered into a whisper. Sylvain now leaned over Ashe with his entire body, forcing him to bend down. He hovered above the smaller's freckled neck, letting him feel his hot breath contrast with the freezing air. 

"Stop! You're disgusting!" Ashe shouted, making an attempt to slip out of Sylvain's control. He haphazardly tried to hit Sylvain with his own head and elbow him, hoping he'd at least push him back for a moment, but he barely flinched. The escape attempt made the older lock him in tighter, arms wrapped around his torso. "Little whore." He hissed. 

Ashe whimpered as he felt his shorts forced off, afraid to object. The cold air bit at his legs, then became more alarming as the boxers came off as well. "No!--" He grabbed at his bottom, trying to reach the garments before they fell. No avail. "P-please--" 

"You're only making it worse for yourself. You're so desperate for it, aren't you?" Sylvain spoke in a threatening tone. Despite receiving complete denial, he gripped Ashe's neck and used his free hand to drop his own bottoms. The younger gasped, eyes wide as he felt cold flesh hit his asshole. "NO!" Ashe whined loudly as he felt it enter with force. He'd never felt anything so big in his life. 

Sylvain returned a hand to Ashe's hair, once again pushing him forwards to stare at the water below. He whined and gasped as he felt the redhead slammed in and out, weighted down. Aching pain shot through his lower end accompanied by a burning feeling. How big WAS Sylvain? Because it felt like it was taking up the entirety of his stomach. 

Ashe squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, scraping at the stone beneath his hands. He wished he'd at least dissociate, but he was a hundred percent conscious throughout the whole thing, and it felt like it went on for an eternity. Pain. Burning. The occasional insult, threat, compliment. The entire time he heard Sylvain's hustled breathing, sometimes receiving sloppy kisses on the neck. His face ached, his back hurt, and he was freezing. His chest hit the stone every time Sylvain shoved himself as deep as he could. 

And eventually, after how long, neither knew, Sylvain reached his limit. He groaned and pushed against Ashe with all his force, unleashing an impressive load. The smaller let out a broken sob as he grasped at the concrete, wanting to throw himself off the edge. Tears had begun falling only a while ago. A warm splurt was left in his stomach, dropping out his asshole. As Sylvain pulled out, the younger fell limp immediately, lying against the short wall. He cried and shook, trying to retract into a ball. The taller regained his breath, staring down at the victim. "Don't think this is a one time thing." He gave a sly smile, pulled up his pants, redid his belt, and turned his heel in the other direction. He headed back into the cathedral to return to the dorms.


End file.
